Never have I ever
by tragicquotesaboutlove
Summary: "Never have I ever been with a girl" Regina admitted. "Really?" Emma said. (…) 'You're missing out' she answered, letting her eyes wander over the brunette's curves (…)'Then you should show me' she said, leaning forward. (...) 'Mmm, maybe I should'… - What happens when Regina invites Emma over for drinks? - Rated M for smut, SQ


**Never have I ever**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to any characters mentioned in this story, and I do not encourage anyone to drink, alcohol is a dangerous and addictive substance, make sure to be of legal age if you do.

**A/N:** Just a lil' something, I'm really enjoying writing these, prompts and feedback are appreciated. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was Friday, and Henry was spending the weekend with his grandparents. The weather outside was gloomy, and thanks to a rather wild bar fight last Saturday, The Rabbit Hole was closed for maintenance. Emma was bummed, Friday nights were usually her chance to let loose and blow off some steam after a long week.

She took the opportunity to voice her annoyance during lunch, having bumped into the mayor herself at Granny's, and it just so happened that Regina felt the same way. After a brief conversation shared over a grilled cheese and some coffee, the sheriff was surprised to land herself an invitation to grab drinks with the brunette at her mansion later that evening.

Emma and Regina's friendship had steadily been evolving over the past year, mostly thanks to Henry, and although neither of them would admit it, they appreciated the relationship they had. It was built on mutual trust and respect, which was a lot more than either of them could say about past friendships. And as their connection grew stronger, the need to dominate one another slowly subsided, no longer feeling threatened by the other womans' presence. The only thing remaining was the tension between them, and slowly their fuming hatred evolved into attraction and desire.

It was just after 9pm when Emma found herself standing on the porch of 108 Mifflin Street, arms tightly wrapped around her body to protect herself from the chilly autumn wind, as she patiently waited for Regina to let her in. ''You made it'' Regina smiled as she opened the door, ''and almost on time'' she teased, motioning for Emma to step inside. Emma sighed in relief as she felt the warmth of the mayoral mansion embrace her. ''I brought this'' she said, pulling a bottle of vodka out of her jacket, handing it to Regina.

Regina grabbed the bottle and made her way into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets to find suitable glasses. ''I thought maybe you'd like to try some of my famous apple cider as well'' the brunette said, nodding towards the fridge, ''can you grab us a bottle?''.

They settled on the big comfy couch in the living room, peacefully sipping their drinks in silence. ''It's good'' Emma said, liking her lips after finishing off her first glass, ''like, really good''.

''Thanks'' Regina said, blushing slightly, smiling at the blonde, ''would you like another glass?''. ''Yes please'' she answered, watching as Regina poured.

Soon the silence grew awkward, and Emma started shifting uncomfortably on the couch, desperately trying to think of something to talk about. ''Let's play a drinking game'' she blurted out. ''Excuse me?'' Regina looked at her with wide eyes. ''Yeah, a drinking game, like, um..'' Emma searched through her brain for an appropriate option ''what about; Never have I ever?''. Regina looked unsure, having little experience with drinking games, seeing as they weren't all that popular back in the Enchanted Forest. ''Ehhh, sure'' she eventually answered, rubbing her arm, cautiously looking at Emma, ''but play nice'' she warned.

''Okay, I'll go first'' Emma said, ''just give me a sec''. The blonde got up and disappeared into the kitchen, Regina could hear her opening and closing different cabinets, and after a little while she came back with two shot glasses. ''If you have done it, you take a shot, easy'' she winked at Regina, reaching for the bottle she brought and filling the glasses with vodka.

''Never have I ever missed work'' Emma said grinning as she swallowed her first shot, surprised to see the mayor downing hers as well. ''And here I was under the impression that madam mayor always were on time'' she teased, watching as Regina frowned her face. ''Aren't you supposed to state things you actually haven't done?'' she asked. ''Sure, if you wanna play it like that'' Emma answered, ''but it's more fun when I get to drink''.

Regina shook her head at the blonde, ''Never have I ever passed out drunk'' she continued, watching the blonde take her 2nd shot. ''Now you're just mocking me'' Emma said, ''what happened to playing nice?''. ''I don't know'' Regina answered, '' I thought you said this was more fun if you got to drink'' she said trying to hide a grin. The blonde rolled her eyes, not sure where this was going.

''Okay then, Never have I ever worn lingerie'' she said, smirking as the brunette coughed and started to blush. ''Now that's not fair'' Regina said, pouring herself another shot. Emma watched as she swallowed the clear liquid, feeling a little flustered at the thought of Regina in her underwear.

But Emma's thoughts were quickly interrupted, ''Never have I ever had sexual relations in public'' Regina stated, curiously eyeing Emma. ''Sexual relations? Seriously? I know you prefer modest language and all, but that's a little much even for you'' Emma said. Regina gasped a little when Emma took the shot. ''Where?'' she blurted. Emma raised an eyebrow at her. ''What do you mean?'' she said, playing dumb with the brunette. ''Where in public did you, um, did you do _it_?'' Regina asked, not sure why she felt the need to know. ''Which time?'' Emma asked, smirking, ''I've done it more than once''. She watched as Regina struggled to come up with an answer. ''My favorite was probably in my high school library, the encyclopedia section to be specific, no one ever came over there.'' Emma had to hold back her laughter, watching as the brunette swallowed dryly. ''Oh'' was all she managed to say.

''Never have I ever role-played in bed'' Emma said, scooting closer to Regina on the couch, watching as she downed the shot. ''Now it's your turn to elaborate'' she continued, ''what did you role-play?''. ''Which time?'' Regina mocked, Emma playfully slapping her shoulder. ''Come on, tell me'' she said, carefully watching the brunette's eyes tracking her tongue as she licked her lips.

''Let's just say I have a thing for handcuffs, sheriff'' she winked, taking a sip of her neglected apple cider as she watched the blondes jaw drop.

''Never have I ever been with a girl" Regina admitted after a while, watching as Emma poured herself another shot. "Really?" Emma said knocking it back, "I for sure figured the Evil Queen had seduced at least one woman". Regina blushed, ''I guess the situation never presented itself'' she looked shyly at her drink, fidgeting with the glass. Emma stared at her intensely, ''You're missing out'' she answered, letting her eyes wander over the brunette's curves, enjoying the slight hint of cleavage. Regina took another sip of her drink, regaining some of her confidence. ''Then maybe you should show me'' she said, leaning forward, the alcohol was starting to affect her.

Carefully reaching out she placed a hand on the blonde's strong jawline, running her thumb along her bottom lip. Emma looked at her, eyes darkening, ''Mmm, maybe I should'' she breathed out heavily.

The light touches gave Emma goosebumps, and she locked eyes with Regina as if asking for permission. Regina nodded slightly, feeling Emma's strong hands grab her hips, pulling her closer. Carefully they leaned forward, and Regina's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Emma's soft lips press against hers.

The kiss started out slow, lips barely moving against each other, but soon enough it got rougher, tongues battling, teeth classing. Emma squeezed Regina's hips, pulling her onto her lap, moaning slightly as she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her neck, digging her nails into her scalp.

Regina was intoxicating, feeling her pressed up against her, the taste of her mouth, it started to drive Emma mad. She felt a buzz coursing through her body, but if it was the alcohol or the brunette that was the cause, she couldn't tell. Emma started to feel confident, letting her hands travel up and down Regina's back, grabbing at her sides, her shoulder blades. Taking a risk, she dipped down a little further and squeezed the brunette's perfect ass, earning her a little gasp.

Feeling Emma's hands on her backside Regina started rocking her hips down into the blonde. It had been a while since she felt this turned on just from a kiss. Carefully she took Emma's hands in her own, guiding them up to squeeze her breasts instead, ''I need you _Em-ma_'' she whispered in the blonde's ear, nibbling on the spot bellow her jawline.

''Fuck'' Emma breathed out, feeling the mayor's perky boobs, nipples straining against the fabric in her hands. Looking down she felt a bolt of electricity shoot down to her core, Regina was rubbing against her thigh, starting to leave a damp streak on her jeans.

Quickly Emma grabbed the back of Regina's thighs, flipping them over on the couch, taken by surprise the brunette let out a small yelp. Looking up she found the blond carefully admiring her, eyes following the curve of her neck, her jaw, before they meet Regina's. Emma's emerald green orbs had taken on a shade of almost black, and Regina moaned as she felt the blonde press her thigh back between her legs.

''This needs to come off'' Regina said, tugging at Emma's shirt. She watched as the blond sat up, swiftly removing the piece of clothing, revealing a white sports bra underneath. She let her hands run up Emma's biceps, appreciating the strong arms, before she started lifting the bra over her head ''This too''.

Seeing Emma's bare torso, Regina felt her nipples twitch a little. The blonde's breasts were decently sized, bigger than she expected, sporting two cute little nipples, begging for her attention. She ran her nails along the blonde's toned abs, making her way upwards. But just as she was about to reach her destination Emma grabbed her wrists, ''You're overdressed'' she said, hungrily staring at Regina.

Emma quickly spun Regina around, pushing the brunette down on her stomach, ''Let me help you with that'' she purred in her ear, straddling her ass. Carefully she unzipped the mayors dress, unclasping her bra, pressing her chest into her back as she leaned down to lick the shell of Regina's ear.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's knee, lifting the blondes leg up, rolling out from underneath her. She teased as she got up and slowly slid the straps of her dress down over her shoulders, bra following shortly after. She turned around as she pushed the dress down over her hips, bending over as it reached her ankles, giving Emma a perfect view of her rear.

Emma couldn't help but moan as she noticed the wet spot between the brunette's legs, the white lace almost becoming transparent.

Before Regina had a chance to stand back up she found herself pinned down against the table, nipples pressing against the cool glass surface, feeling Emma's hands spread her ass cheeks, taking long licks against the fabric of her panties.

A new wave of arousal shot through Emma's body, she needed more. The smell of Regina's wetness had her mouth watering, and she had to clamp her thighs together to relieve some of the tension building there.

Hooking her fingers underneath the waistband of Regina's panties, Emma slowly slid the garment down her legs, mesmerized as she watched the glistening folds that came into view. Teasingly she started blowing cold air over the brunette's folds, using her left arm to hold Regina's hips against the table. ''Emma'' Regina moaned, bucking her hips back, desperately seeking contact.

Emma used her right hand to spread Regina's folds, licking small circles around the brunette's hole before diving in. She used her tongue to massage the rough patch just past the mayor's entrance, taking a deep breath, feeling her eyes roll back in pleasure as she tasted Regina's juices. She was sweet, like nothing she'd ever had before, and Emma was known for having quite the sweet tooth.

Emma moved her hand, using her thumb to rub slow patterns across Regina's clit, still pressing her hips against the table. Regina started to jerk backwards, her stomach was on fire and she needed more. It didn't take long before she could feel her orgasm starting to build as Emma sped up her movements. She could feel the blonde's heavy breathing against her asshole and her walls started to clench around the strong muscle penetrating her.

Just as she was about to fall over the edge, Emma withdrew from her folds, pressing kisses along her inner thighs, and Regina started to whimper in protest. ''I know, but not yet'' Emma mumbled against her skin. ''Come here'' she said, pulling the brunette back towards the couch, ''I wanna see you''. Regina straddled Emma's thighs again, letting out a small scream as she felt the blonde enter her with two fingers. Soft lips wrapped around her left nipple, sucking and biting carefully, as skilled fingers played with her right breast.

Regina couldn't help but scratch against Emma's back leaving red marks, feeling Emma gasp against her breast as she enjoyed the slight pain. Emma watched as Regina furiously met her thrusts, fucking herself against her fingers. It wouldn't take much more, and Emma let out a groan as she saw the brunette reaching down to play with her own clit. Emma started kissing up her neck, locking their lips together as Regina's breathing got heavier. ''Look at me'' Emma said, feeling the brunette starting to tense up in her arms.

''I'm, I'm .. aah'' was all Regina managed to say as she was engulfed in a wave of white, hot pleasure, screaming Emma's name as she felt her orgasm hit her. Emma kept thrusting into her, pinching Regina's nipple one last time before using her arm to keep the brunette situated on her fingers. Regina started bucking her hips wildly, her body fighting to get the blonde's fingers away from her now overly sensitive parts. Emma on the other hand kept up the pace, forcing Regina into a second orgasm, this one hitting even harder than the first.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes squeezed shut, her mouth forming a perfect O shape, and a slight blush creeping up her chest. As she came down from her high, Regina collapsed against Emma's neck, moaning, biting gently on her pulse point. ''You were right. I was missing out'' she said, laughing a little as she could hear Emma hum in satisfaction, clearly proud of herself.

''My turn to play'' Regina said seductively, getting up from Emma's lap, ''and I want you up here'', she smirked as she patted on top of the couch. Emma did as she was told and got up on the backrest, hissing slightly as she felt the cool surface of the wall press against the scratch marks on her back.

''Mmm'' Regina hummed, getting on her knees in front of the blonde, taking in the smell of her arousal. Slowly she started caressing the blonde's thighs, making her way up the lean body. She cupped Emma's breasts, feeling the slick heat of the girls' center press against her stomach. She kissed her neck, enjoying the feeling of Emma grinding against her.

After sucking on the blonde's pulse point for a while, making sure to leave a mark, she started licking her way back down, kissing between Emma's breasts before popping a nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. She made sure to give equal amounts of attention to both nubs, continuing downwards as the blonde started to grow more and more impatient.

She started rubbing slow circles on the inside of Emma's thighs, kneading the flesh, as she dipped her tongue into the blonde's navel, kissing down her stomach. As she reached the girls' center, she carefully placed a kiss on Emma's folds, right on the spot above her clit. Emma jerked her hips as she felt Regina hum, sending vibrations to her sensitive nub.

Using the flat of her tongue Regina took a few long licks up Emma's folds, moaning at the taste. She was sweet, but almost bitter at the same time. Regina found the taste addictive, it reminded her of a good cup of coffee, or a rich chocolate cake.

Speeding up Regina started to lick fast tight circles around the little nub, switching it up occasionally by putting some light pressure on Emma's clit with her teeth and covering it with her mouth, sucking hard. She snaked her left hand up the blonde's body, enjoying the feel of her abs as she reached for her breast, massaging it. She used her right hand to slowly tease Emma's opening, making her rock her hips in anticipation before plunging a finger into her heat.

Emma was tight, and Regina had to really work to stretch her out enough to fit a second digit. As she pumped in and out of the blonde, she could hear her breathing heavily, small moans escaping her mouth as she met Regina's thrusts. Emma was beautiful, and Regina enjoyed the view as she edged the blonde closer to climax. She watched as Emma's left breast bounced to the rhythm of her thrusts, her eyes tightly shut and mouth slightly open. She watched as the blonde's tongue darted out to lick her lips, and Regina gasped into the blonde's core as she felt Emma's hand tugging at her hair sharply, pulling her closer.

Emma's body tensed up, her mouth hanging open as her breathing stopped, and she fell over the edge. As the initial wave subsided Emma started frantically rocking against Regina's face, pushing the brunette as close as she could. Regina kept up the pace as best she could, helping Emma ride out her orgasm. When she stopped, she slid of the backrest, collapsing on top of the brunette.

''That was amazing'' she said, caressing Regina's forehead. ''Yeah'' she replied, stunned by the beauty that was Emma Swan, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

''Stay the night'' Regina asked, pushing a lock of blond hair behind Emma's ear, biting her lower lip looking at her hopefully. ''I'd love to'' Emma smiled, passionately kissing the brunette, it was slow, light. ''Good'' Regina said, ''cause I'm ready to go for round two'' she whispered in the blonde's ear, sucking at the spot below her earlobe, ''Fuck'' Emma breathed out heavy, ''bedroom, now'' she said. Feeling Regina's bare thighs wrap around her back, she carried her upstairs.

* * *

**E/N:** Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Feel free to check out my other stories as well if you liked this one, and please leave a review. I'd love to know your thoughts on the story. I am currently working on a few other ideas, so more oneshots will be coming out soon. I'm also planning on posting the first chapter(s) to my first multi-chapter story, so be on the lookout for that too!


End file.
